Sacrificios
by SaNGreX
Summary: ¿Sabes cual es el punto mas debil del ser humano?- dijo mirando el cielo, quitando su vista de ella, no recibio respuesta y siguio hablando solo- el punto mas debil del ser humano- cambio su posicion a la de un atacante- El punto del ser humano es- empezo a correr como para atacarla- es el corazon Hinamori- apunto a tobiume hacia hinamori, iba a atacarla...


Hola hoy les traigo un fic, la idea la saco del fic titulado El último deshielo, realizado por noogirly  
Lo hago por que me inspiro una canción ademas de que no se que me entro que quiero si o si hacer esto antes de perder la inspiración.

diclaimer(o como se escriba): los personajes usados en el siguiente fic son de Tite Kubo, yo solo me encargo de realizar fics para mi sola y no los escribo muajajaja.

**\- Capitulo Único: Dolor-**

Y ahí estaban; una tratando de ejecutar una _venganza;_ el otro defendiéndose, porque se le hacía imposible lastimarla.

_GRITABA, JURABA _de que ella estaba equivocada, pero ella no lo escuchaba, se negaba a hacerlo, lo único que cabía en su cabeza era el contenido de _esa carta_, la que Aizen Taicho le había dejado, y que se le fue entregado por la teniente del sujeto, al que ahora, ella intentaba asesinar.

Toshiro por su parte, quería hacerla razonar, era imposible que ella no le creyera, ¿Eran amigos no?, ¿Dónde quedo toda esa confianza que ella solía demostrarle?, ¿Porque lo hacía?, ¿Porque a él le tocaba este tipo de situaciones?- Hinamori, razona por favor - dijo en tono suplicante, no podría soportar esta situación más tiempo- Aizen nunca diría que cobrarás venganza por él, sabiendo de que tu enemigo es más fuerte y tiene muchas probabilidades de matarte, el... ¡EL AIZEN QUE YO CONOZCO NUNCA HARÍA SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ! - grito lo más que pudo con la esperanza de que ella comprendiera, de que ella entrara en razón- ponte a pensar por favor y deja de hacer esto, piensa Hinamori, estas cometiendo un grave error.

Hinamori titubeo por un segundo, lo que Toshiro decía era cierto, tenía sentido, pero ella debía de mantener la compostura, ella creía fervientemente en esa carta, era la carta que Aizen-taichou le había dejado, ella misma lo vio escribir un día antes de su muerte, así que no tenía por qué creer en las palabras del asesino de la persona a quien ella más admiraba en el mundo.

Tienes que creerme Hinamori, yo no soy el asesino de Aizen- Toshiro volvio a usar una voz calmada y suplicante a la vez, aunque por dentro él estaba destrozado, el saber que ella dudara de él, le afectaba de sobremanera, era como si le clavaran una zampakuto 25 mil veces en el corazón.

¡MIENTES!- Hinamori le respondió con toda la rabia del mundo- Tú eres el asesino de Aizen-taicho, él nunca me diría una mentira, él jamás haría eso, él jamás permitiría que me hiciera daño en vano, tu eres un mentiroso _Hitsugaya-Taichou._

_Hitsugaya-Taichou- _esas dos palabras fueron como un balde de agua congelada, ella jamás lo llamo así, ¿en verdad ella creía tan fervientemente en esa carta? ¿En verdad estaba tan ciega?; la conocía, para su mala suerte, demasiado bien, sabia de hecho que si una idea se le metía en la cabeza, nunca salía, ella se terqueaba con su idea; si quería salir de esta, solo había dos opciones, o matarla, o aceptar algo que no hizo y morir.

Sonrió para sus adentros, sabía de antemano que no podría lastimar a Momo, la moja camas era intocable para él; no tenía más opción que la segunda, ella lo iba a odiar, pero estaría feliz con eso ¿no? Ella quería matar al culpable de la muerte de su Taichou, pero no entendía por qué Aizen lo acusaría a él de algo así- ya no hay tiempo para pensar- dijo para sus adentros

¿Te haría feliz?- dijo él con un tono de voz frio y distante.

¿Qué cosa?- dijo ella desconcertada, cesando por un momento el continuo ataque que lanzaba hacia Hitsugaya al escuchar el tono de voz que uso.

El matar al asesino de Aizen- dijo cerrando los ojos para mantener su serenidad e impedir que sus sentimientos salieran a flote.

S-Si- dijo dudosa, no sabía por qué Hitsugaya le hablaba así.

¿Aun si mueres en el intento?- Esta vez lo dijo clavando sus ojos esmeralda en los de ella.

Sí, porque es mi deber vengar la muerte de mi Taicho, matar al que lo asesino eso es lo que hare, aun si esa persona eres tu Hitsugaya- dijo ella con toda seriedad posible.

Sonrió con hipocresía- Ya veo- Toshiro sabía que lo siguiente era algo casi inevitable, pero tenía que hacerlo, porque esa era su decisión, su _resolución._

No sabía que Aizen era tan astuto como para dejarte una carta- dijo Toshiro, actuando como un villano.

¿Q-Que dices?- lo que escucho la desconcertó demasiado, ¿En verdad fue él? ¿Él asesino a Aizen?

Jamás pensé que de todos sus subordinados, tuvo que mandar a la más débil de todos, Aizen sí que es un idiota-

Entonces es verdad- dijo ella derramando lágrimas y con una voz ahogada.

¿Es que acaso no es claro?

Entonces ella lo ataco, con todo rencor, dolor, ira, tristeza, quería matarlo y a la vez- n..no es cierto-pensaba- pero y la carta y la confesión que hizo el, es cierto, tengo que matarlo- tengo que matar a Shirou-chan- se dijo llorando.

Lo único que hacia Toshiro era esquivar los ataques de Hinamori - ya es hora- e intencionalmente y a la vez discretamente hizo que Tobiume se clavara en su estómago.

Hinamori sintió como su zampakuto se clavó en Toshiro, observo que en su zampakuto estaba la sangre de Toshiro, levanto la vista y lo vio, totalmente serio sin signos de dolor.

Toshiro tomo distancia con un paso flash, agarro a Tobiume y se la saco.

Definitivamente eres una inutil- Toshiro dijo mirandola a los ojos - Si quieres matar a una persona, tienes que atacar los puntos vitales y no debes titubear, es que ¿acaso no aprendiste eso en la academia? o debe ser quizas que matar a alguien es demaciado para la pobre y debil teniente de la divicion 5- dijo con una sonrisa llena de sorna.

Tenia que probocarla, al menos asi ella tendria mas motivos para atacarlo, para que lo matara, si lo hacia, tal vez ella no se sentiria culpable por hacer esto, pero si ella no lo hacia, que mas opcion tendria él.

¿Sabes cual es el punto mas debil del ser humano?- dijo mirando el cielo, quitando su vista de ella, no recibio respuesta y siguio hablando solo- el punto mas debil del ser humano- cambio su posicion a la de un atacante- El punto del ser humano es- empezo a correr como para atacarla- es el corazon Hinamori- apunto a tobiume hacia hinamori, iba a atacarla.

Broto sangre, mucha sangre salpico.

Hinamori no lo vio venir, lo que ocurrio no se lo esperaba, lo que vio nunca se lo imagino, ni en sus mas oscuras pesadillas.

_Toshiro se habia suicidado._

Justo en el momento en él que movio a Tobiume, él apunto el arma a su corazon, se lo habia apuñalado en el pecho.

Callo lentamente para los ojos de Hinamori, no se lo creia.

¿p-porque? Estaba sorprendida, ¡¿POR QUE LO HICISTE TOSHIRO?!- grito, acercandose al cuerpo de su _amigo de la infancia_, su compañero de juegos, llego al cuerpo lo miro, se arrodillo y se puso a llorar en su pecho, ¿eso es lo que ella queria no? entonces por que se sentia asi, destruida, por que siente como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella, por que siente que le falta algo, estaba llorando en el cuerpo muerto, o al menos eso creia.

Por que se que no me creeras- dijo Toshiro sonriendo (hay que aclarar que su boca estaba con sangre)

Al escuchar esa voz levanto rapidamente su cabeza- Toshiro- dijo llorando

Tonta ¿por que lloras?- dijo mirandola a los ojos, aun mantenia su sonrisa y no le quedaba mucho tiempo- no se supone que debes de estar feliz ¿eso es lo que querias desde un principio, no? entonces ¿porque?- dijo serio

Y-Yo - Hinamori lloraba tanto, no tenia como responderle, se ahogo en sus lagrimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo que ocurrio despues nadie lo habia previsto, Hinamori fue apuñala por la espalda

Lo hiciste bien Momo-chan, tan bien, que me alegra haberte escogido a ti, ahora descansa, descansa para siempre que ya no te necesito

Hinamori antes de caer al piso, reconocio esa voz, era la de Aizen Taichou, se rio de si misma y se sintio miserable, haberle creido a su taichou fue un grave error- al menos, tal vez podre estar con Shirou-chan, aunque creo que el me odia.

Cayo al piso.

¡MOMOOO!- Grito Toshiro, no podia ayudarla ya no le quedaba fuerzas, solo la vio caer, antes de cerrar los ojos para irse a otra vida.

Aizen se sorprendio por lo ultimo- Eso ultimo no estaba en mi plan, ja, pobre Toshiro, jajajajaja esta peor que un perro, en fin, ya acabe con los estorbos, vamonos Gin- Dijo Aizen mientras caminaba seguido de Ichimaru Gin.

Una vez alejados Hinamori se arrastro al cuerpo de Hitsugaya.

Shirou-chan perdon- dijo mordiendose el labio- fui una tonta, por mi culpa estas muerto, perdoname porfavor- lloro desconsoladamente al lado del cadaver de su amigo.

Perdon por ser ciega, perdoname por no creerte, perdoname aunque no lo meresca; yo... yo - empezo a llorar hasta que se desmayo.

**45 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Matsumoto pasaba por los lugares en donde deberia de estar su Taichou, no lo localizaba y era un buen tiempo desde que no supo nada de él, estaba intentando averiguar donde estaba, hasta que vio algo negro en el piso.

Con un paso flash se acerco y vio algo espantoso, rapidamente mando a llamar a los del cuarto escuadron mediante la mariposa negra (N/a me olvide del nombre XD de esa mariposa negra que vuela cuando un shinigami esta cerca).

Vio el cuerpo de Hinamori y a lado de ella solo el traje de shinigami con el haori del capitan de la decima divición. Matsumoto se puso a llorar agarrando las ropas de su capitan- no es posible taichou, por que usted- se puso a llorar, puesto a que era obvio lo que habia pasado.

El cuarto escuadron, dirigido por la capitana Unohana, no tardo en llegar, reviso el cuerpo de Hinamori, y lo trasladaron rapidamente a las instalaciones donde fue atendida con mas eficacia.

Matsumoto pregunto Unohana por la salud de Hinamori- Ella esta bien, a pesar de que el corte era profundo, pudo sobrevivir por que la herida que se le produjo, estuvo "cauterizada" por el hielo que el capitan Hitsugaya le puso, si no hubiera sido por eso, quiza ella no hubiese sobrevivido- dijo Unohana seria.

Capitana Unohana ¿Puedo pasar a ver a la paciente?- pregunto Matsumoto

Claro que si puede, en estos momentos esta conciente, pero aun un poco delicada, asi que sea cuidadosa; con su permiso, tengo asuntos que atender, y por el momento, teniente, creo es conveniente que vaya a la reunion dentro de 10 minutos, usted estara reemplazando al capitan Hitsugaya, hasta que se le asigne un nuevo capitan.

Entiendo capitana, con su permiso- Matsumoto hizo una reverencia y fue al cuarto de Hinamori.

Matsumoto entró al cuarto de Hinamori, vio a la chica sentada viendo a la nada y de la nada giro en dirección a ella con algo de esperanza en ver a _alguien _en específico.

-Hola Momo-chan- saludó mostrando una gran sonrisa

Hinamori giro casi inmediatamente cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse pensó que sería talvez y solo talvez Toshiro, pero no fue Matsumoto quien había entrado por esa puerta.

-Hola Rangiku-san- respondió Hinamori

_En la vida hay que saber aceptar nuestros errores  
y luego comenzar desde cero, aunque esos recuerdos nos atormenten  
aunque a veces tengamos ganas de buscar un culpable, sabemos que no lo hay._

_Solo hay que saber sobreponerse a todo tipo de situaciones, incluso a la más dolorosa de nuestras vidas  
incluso si tenemos dolor en nustros corazones._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Creo que lo dejo aqui, no se me ha estado ocurriendo nada para continuarlo.  
sangrex


End file.
